The Way of Life
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Things come and go; same for people. But will the loss of someone make another scarred emotionally...forever? Or will this all be a distant memory, never recovered again? The last thing Konoha needs is a suicidal Jonin! *On Hiatus, rewrite in progress*


**A/N: I'm soooooo ready to write! Hope you enjoy this collaboration with me and my brain! Enjoy this! It rarely ever happens to me!**

"Oh, wow. This place has really changed. . .not!" Atake snorted after examining all the features.

"Ooh! They added Granny Tsunade's face to the wall!" Atake exclaimed with joy, then she leaped off of the large metal beam supporting her, and all the way to the ground.

"Hey, are you finally done sightseeing?" Jiraiya asked her, as she flicked some of her chocolate hair out of her face, "Yep, what's next?" Jiraiya chuckled, "You get to see Kakashi!" Atake grinned happily, a real smile that Kakashi had earned in his years.

"Now because I know you'll get there before me, he's in the third Training Fie—"

That was all Atake heard before the sound of her Japanese sandals, looking impressively like Kakashi's. She saw Kakashi sitting under a tree from about a mile away and shouted, as loud as possible, "HATAKE!"

Kakashi got up and said, "Well ,well, the only person who calls me that is—" That was all poor Kakashi could manage to say before he was tackled, brought to the ground by the mighty force of Atake.

"Noon exactly; you're on time, aren't you, Take-Chan?" Atake nodded, and took off her red cloak, wrapping it around her waist, and grabbing an orange bag from her black shirt pocket.

"Here you go, it's my fee for being gone." Atake said, placing the bag in his outstretched hands.

"Yay! You're the best student ever Take-Chan!" Kakashi shouted like a little kid, pulling out one of his kunai to open the bag.

Kakashi dumped all of the candy in his mask. "Thank you very much, Take-Chan! You know my favorite candy is—"

"Candy Corn! I know, sensei!" Atake grinned, loving Kakashi's bright side.

"Have you been good while I was gone?" Atake asked Kakashi.

"Well, um, kind of. . .heh." Kakashi stared down at his feet.

"Kakashiiiiii!" Atake threatened, her voice rising.

"O-Okay! I, um, well. . .I tried reading a paragraph out loud from Jiraiya's book. . ."

Kakashi looked at Atake, who gave him the evil eye.

"Yes? And you said. . .?" Atake asked, leaning close, her eyes turning a reddish color.

"ALRIGHT! I read, 'Cherry Blossom's eyes shined in the moonlight, staring at Tasuke, who just stood still, his back to her.

"But, Tasuke, you can't leave!" Cherry Blossom cried.

"Cherry! I must!" Tasuke shouted, then turning around to hug her.

"T-Tasuke. . ." Cherry Blossom moaned as he walked away. . .'"

"Kakashi, did you just happen to be reading that to everyone in Konoha Village?" Kakashi nodded, "Even Sakura and Sasuke. . .?" Kakashi nodded once more and blushed.

Atake sighed, "Oh, well. I guess I _am_ too skinny to share. . .THIS!" she shouted as she whipped out two more bags of Candy Corn.

"NO! I WASN'T that BAD! I SWEAR!" Kakashi shrieked.

"You swear on your Sharingan eye?" Atake prodded.

"ACK! Women are _sooo_ mind-readers. . ." He grumbled.

Atake watched Kakashi pout as she swallowed both bags at once.

"Mmm. So. . .how are your students this year, Kakashi?" Atake asked, savoring the last of her candy.

"Sigh. . .Naruto Uzumaki, crush on Sakura, Sakura Haruno, crush on Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, possesses the Sharingan on both eyes; their a handful!" Kakashi then walked away.

"Hey! Hatake! Where ARE you going?" Atake growled.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to meet with my students for a ramen lunch."

Atake raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

". . .Wanna come?"

"Now that's the cuddly Kakashi I like to see!" Atake squealed and bounded over to his side.

/X/X/X/X/

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, who's the cute chick?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"Her name is Take-Chan and only Take-Chan." Kakashi mumbled.

"What's her real name, Kakashi-sensei? Too embarrassed to say?" Naruto teased.

"Actually, ye—"

"My name is Atake, and I am _sooo_ proud my parents chose that name!"

"Heh. Hah. A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruto fell out of his chair, and ramen spilled out of his mouth.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, and Naruto leaped back up into his chair.

"I take it you've shown these kids how to really kick as—"

"KIDS?" Naruto asked Atake, shocked to hear that very word.

"Well, if you aren't the roughest and toughest out there, you ARE kids! Kakashi's the best sensei ever!" Atake shouted and her eyes got all sparkly.

"Um. . .so why don't you call her Atake?" Sakura asked Kakashi politely, with a slight hint of a giggle.

"Ain't it obvious? SAKURA YOU ARE SO STUPID! HATAKE KAKASHI! THAT'S HIS NAME! IF KAKASHI-SENSEI WALKS AROUND CALLING HER ATAKE, SHE'LL HAVE THE REPUTATION OF HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Um, does he ever stop speaking in all Caps?" Atake asked Kakashi.

"Sadly, no." **(A/N: Heh heh heh heh heh(Peter Griffin laugh))**

"What is your ranking? You look to be a Chunin." Sasuke said, staring at Atake emotionlessly.

"Well, I'm actually a Special Jonin, about to take the Jonin exams!" Atake replied gleefully.

"Wow! HOW OLD _ARE_ YOU! You don't look to be older that Kakashi. . ." Naruto said.

"Well, Kakashi's only 26, guys, give the sweetheart a rest! Please! And I am 17. Does that answer your questions?" Atake asked; little hope left in her heart.

"WOW! KAKASHI-SENSEI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE FIFTY!"

"Well, that's what Hatake gets for not using brown hair dye!" Atake giggled at herself.

"Atake! Do you really mean that?" Kakashi asked, and stood up from the table.

"Ah, ah, ah, no!" Atake shouted.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked.

"K-K-K-Kakashi! NO!"

Kakashi started to form many hand signs.

"Spare me! Spare me-ee-ee!" Atake cried.

"ONE-THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi shouted.

"What. A. Perv." Naruto scowled.

"ONE-THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

"WAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted as he flew to the other side of the shop.

"Let's go! You guys need to get a look at a real ninja fight, first-hand!" Kakashi said excitedly and left.

"Well? You get to see me beat up Kakashi!" Atake screeched and ran off, the three Genin on her heels.

"Uh, Atake?" Sakura called.

"Yes, Cherry Blossom?"

"Don't joke about it! He told you, didn't he?"

"Meh, he tells me everything."

"For what?"

"Candy Corn. . .I know what you're thinking!"

"Oh. Anyways, what's with the clothes?" Sakura asked, pointing to Atake's uniform.

"I'm a master of illusions, dreams, close-range fighting. I need to stay as mysterious as possible, you know?" Atake answered.

"No, er, I meant the sandals. . ." Sakura blushed and pointed to them.

"Hunh?" Atake lifted up her shoes. I don't have gum on them ,do I?"

"NO! NO! They just. . .look exactly like Kakashi's."

"Ooookay?" Atake lifted her head in thought, "Have you seen Rock Lee and Guy?"

"No."

"Well, they both dress the same. Lee, student, dresses exactly like Guy, sensei. He respects his sensei, and I _totally_ respect Kakashi-sensei!" Atake replied with a wink.

"Oh! Thank you!" Sakura said and picked up her pace once more.

"Whoa, guys! This training'll have to wait." Kakashi groaned as two people stepped out of some bushes, black cloaks with red clouds on them.

" It's the Akatsuki!" Atake shouted and ran up to them.

"Well Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. . .this will be more first-hand than I thought. . ." Atake turned around to the four, "Kakashi! Guard your students! I know the power of the Akatsuki!" Atake shouted and pointed to a wide scar that ran from her elbow to her wrist, "I was in a familiar battle with the Akatsuki before the Special Jonin exams! Don't underestimate me now, Kakashi-sensei! I have learned more!"

"So _you_ were the one that killed Hidan!" One of them yelled to Atake.

Kakashi looked at the long, deep, scar in surprise. Was this Shinobi more powerful than before?

"Go." Kakashi said. Just that one word gave Atake more power than Earth itself.

"I've heard of you," Atake growled, staring at the two Akatsuki, "You are Deidara." She said, pointing to the yellow-haired one. "And you. You're Sasori." They both smirked at her and got in fighting stances.

"Let's go, then!" Deidara announced and tossed a dozen exploding spiders at her.

"Koff! Koff! Hey, no fair! Shinobi should always go first. . ." Atake switched her gaze to the orange-haired one.

"You know what, Sasori? I don't like your hair. You're going down now! Art of the Deadly Dreams: PERMANENT JUTSU!"

"Kakashi-sensei, has Atake EVER used this move?" Naruto asked.

"I-I've never seen it!" Kakashi gasped.

"I'll be watching this all from my front-row seat!" Atake laughed evilly as Sasori collapsed onto the ground.

"Unh!" Atake grunted as she tossed Shuriken at Deidara.

"Ha! Are you a Genin?" Deidara asked as he dodged the throwing stars with ease.

"Grah!" Atake threw three Kunai at him, which he also evaded.

"Do something good, Atake!" Naruto growled from his spot with the others.

"Can't! I'm already controlling Sasori's dream!" Atake shouted back.

"COOL! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?" Naruto shouted while pumping his fists high in the air.

"Puppet-related disaster! Can't explain it all!" Atake said, gasping and tossing more Shuriken.

"AWW!" Naruto moaned.

"ACK!" Sasori's body erupted with blood, and his eyes flashed once more before closing.

"He's dead?" Sakura gasped.

"COOL! THAT WASN'T A GOOD FIGHT FOR _HIM_! AKATSUKI SUCK!" Naruto yelled at full volume.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" Sasuke growled and smacked Naruto's face.

"We suck, do we now? Just for that comment, you're all dead!" Deidara smirked and flew a large bird over Atake, dropping one. . .two. . .three. . .four dozen spiders on Atake.

"Koff! Ack! St-Stop! Stop it!" She cried.

"Atake! I'm coming!" Kakashi shouted and left the three Genin by themselves.

"STOP!" Atake growled so coldly, Kakashi froze in his tracks. He was always used to Atake being so warm and friendly to him, but this change of attitude was completely uncalled for!

"A-Atake?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Kakashi started to back off, "YOU MUST PROTECT YOUR STUDENTS! THEY AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH FOR THE AKATSUKI!" All four gasped; even Sasuke. Was this Shinobi's power strong enough?

"Argh!" Deidara quickly abandoned his airborne bird and did a perfect ten-point landing far enough from Atake.

Everybody watched, speechless, tears filling their eyes as the bird-bomb fell and exploded, shaking the very ground where Kakashi and students were knelt, all tipping over.

After the dust clouds disappeared, everybody, Deidara excluded, cried as Atake lay on the dirt, motionless.

Her right temple was bloody, her black clothing stained red. Her right arm and left leg were bleeding heavily, and at least four of her toes were bleeding; she was a worthless body now.

"Art is really experienced best in battle, don't you think, Kakashi?" Deidara asked excitedly.

As soon as Kakashi and Deidara dashed towards each other, a hand pushed them both back.

"Stop, Kakashi." Did she just call him? She was actually still alive. . .? "This is MY fight!" Atake struggled to her feet.

"Kakashi, be happy. Your knowledge has just saved you and your students' lives."

Atake stood still, a dark blue aura emanating from her.

"Whoa!" Sasuke gasped. . .her chakra levels were stronger than he had ever experienced before!

Kakashi stumbled backwards, thrown way off by her energy!

"Focus. Focus. This chakra must be perfect. . ."

Atake, wobbling a little, ran to the nearest tree.

"You saved yourselves with your knowledge, Kakashi!" Atake cried and stepped up onto the tree, focusing all of her chakra on her feet, and kept going, then leaped up and flew back down; winds shaking leaves and branches off of other trees.

"For the lives of all of you!" Atake stretched her arm out and formed a fist, now the destination of her chakra.

"For those who still need a second chance in life!" She shrieked.

The next thing they all saw was a gargantuan dust cloud, forcing the ninja's to hide behind a large bush.

"Koff! Koff! What happened to Atake? Koff!" Sakura cried, already feeling sympathy for her new friend.

They all rushed over to the young Shinobi. . .and cried uncontrollably.

"A-ATAKEEEE!" Naruto cried.

"Atake, why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke bowed his head in a silent prayer and a moment of silence.

"A-Atake? Why did you sacrifice yourself for us? You know I could've handled it!" Then it hit Kakashi! Atake never wanted Kakashi or his new students to get hurt because she thought they all had more ahead of them than her!

"You idiot," Kakashi grinned, "You've severely hurt yourself. Big dummy. . ."

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up at his teacher. A single tear escaped his eye and he stood, scooping up Atake.

"Come now. Deidara and Sasori are gone. Permanently. Our only use is Atake."

Sakura stared at Atake's body. It was practically torn inside out: Her arms and legs were soaked in blood; still dripping wet.

Her face was scarred deeply from her left eye down below her cheek.

"Atake. . ." Kakashi whispered silently, leaving Sakura to ponder why Kakashi was being so emotional, and why he hadn't corrected them on calling her Atake. . .

**Whew! That. Was. The longest. Chapter. I've ever. Written. I combed through this for grammar mistakes maaany more than a dozen! It sure made me tired! If you agree with me, review! If you hate me or the story, review! If you like me or the story, review! If you love me or the story, review! If you think Kakashi is drool-worthy, REVIEW! ^^ Good night everyone, not long 'til the next chapter!**


End file.
